


You Shook Me All Night Long

by BlackRoseMyou



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BDSM, F/F, Female Steve Rogers, Female Tony Stark, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Lesbian Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMyou/pseuds/BlackRoseMyou
Summary: The last thing Steph expected was to end up back at Tony's mansion after a pretty spectacular argument at the bar.Correction: the last thing Steph expected was to end up back in Toni'sbedroomafter a pretty spectacular argument at the bar.In which Steve and Tony are Steph and Toni, college best friends, and maybe there's some sexual tension there...Plot, what Plot?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	You Shook Me All Night Long

Toni and Steph had been at each other's throats for weeks. Yes, they were friends, but they had found a real argument this time.

The last thing Steph expected was to end up back at Toni's mansion after a pretty spectacular argument at the bar. 

Correction: the last thing Steph expected was to end up back in Toni's bedroom after a pretty spectacular argument at the bar. 

They hadn't even drank much, too enthralled in their argument to finish more than two drinks each. Steph had suggested leaving after their heated argument turned to yelling and the bar staff started to look as if they were itching to throw them out. Toni, of course, talked her into returning to the mansion to reconcile. After a fairly silent ride out of respect for Happy, the argument exploded again the second they stepped inside. 

The absolute last thing Steph expected was for Toni to shove her against a wall and kiss her like her life depended on it. She froze, of course, partially out of surprise that Toni had managed to shove her larger frame against a wall considering how tiny she was. Steph was surprised at the heat that summoned to her core. That was a kink she hadn't been fully cognizant of. 

Toni pulled back from the kiss but kept Steph pressed to the wall. Their breathing was shaky and Toni was blushing all the way down her neck, tanned skin reddening to a pretty shade. Steph couldn't help but admire it. Toni's eyes went wide and she began to scramble away. "Fuck, sorry," she stumbled, "I didn't ask, fuck, Steph, I'm so sorry -" 

She stopped speaking as Steph grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into a hard kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist. They parted for air, both panting, before Steph spoke in a wavering voice. "Toni, don't apologize," she huffed out a laugh, "you wouldn't believe how long I've been wanting this." She grasped the back of Toni's head, for a moment bemoaning her short cropped hair, and crushed their lips together again. 

They fought for dominance over the kiss, trading off in a battle as fierce as their argument had been that led up to this. Toni gasped as Steph found her way to her neck and began sucking marks into it. "Bedroom," she whispered when she tried to speak, "Bedroom is a good idea, let's...let's, ah..." 

Her words were cut off as Steph grasped her by the thighs and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around her waist with what she refused to call a squeak. She thanked the lucky stars that Steph already knew the way to her room, as they continued their battle for dominance and Steph carried her.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a dream I had, because I dream in genderbent! fanfiction. 
> 
> You can't tell me that Tony doesn't sing "You Shook Me All Night Long" To Steve 24/7 and call it "their song".


End file.
